


A Drop of Water in a Sea of Red

by midnightbluefox



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, I Don't Even Know, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Kylo Ren, Zutara was the OG Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox
Summary: This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend, RebelRebel <3An arranged marriage Reylo Avatar AU.When Rey of the Southern Water Tribe is sent to marry the prince of the Fire Nation in order to preserve the fragile peace between nations, she knows that her duty to her people must come first. But Prince Kylo isn’t what she expects and as they’re forced together, she has to decide between her heart and her loyalty to her tribe.





	A Drop of Water in a Sea of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Lindsay! I struggled with it a bit and I’m pretty sure there are so many incorrect things and gaps that I filled incorrectly, but hey, I tried haha! Happy birthday <3
> 
> And to everyone else, this was just written for fun for a friend. I’m currently rewatching the show for the first time in years so I’m positive there are things that I’ve gotten wrong. Apologies to anyone who is potentially bothered by that, I tried my best to research things as much as possible :)

It was the day of her wedding and Rey couldn’t have been less happy. Though she knew she looked beautiful, her full, sapphire colored gown trimmed with pure white fur, hair heavy with blue gemstones, she had never hated herself more for what she was about to do.

To allow herself to be married off like a prized hippo cow, and to a man of the Fire Nation no less, went against everything Rey had once strived to be. Strong, bold, outspoken, and always true to herself. And now, she was to be the silent bride of a monster, a man she had never met, his doll to admire and play with.

It was all a sham. The Fire Nation prince agreeing to marry a girl from the Southern Water tribe was a forced show of peace and everyone knew it. A way to keep their shaky alliance stable for at least a little longer.

Rey ground her teeth, fighting the urge to rip the gems from her hair and tear apart her dress. Instead, she drew out a slender ribbon of water from the glass on her dresser, balancing it above her palm in a ball in an effort to calm herself.

The Council of Elders had spoken with her many times, reminding her of her duty and the role that she was to play after her marriage. Though she understood and couldn’t hate her tribe for what they had asked of her, she could hate herself for allowing it to happen.

Her attendants came back in, bowing their heads respectfully as they repositioned her dress, draping her sleeves over her hands as she clasped them together in front of her. None of them spoke to her, stepping aside to clear a path to the doorway.

It was time then.

She was glad that her sleeves hid her hands as she walked through the doorway. They trembled with nervousness, with anger and fear. And when she walked outside, the sight sent her heart racing.

Though they arrived at the Fire Nation Capital last night, it had been dark and Rey had been too nervous to notice much. The elders who came with her, as her parents hadn’t bothered, only too happy to send her away, leaving her in the hands of her Fire Nation attendants. They didn’t say anything, just gave her one last meaningful look. As if she needed reminding of her duty.

But now, as she emerged into the sunlight, fighting the urge to squint in the bright light, her knees threatened to buckle. Hundreds of people stood alongside the red carpet, her walk to the altar, and they were all looking at her.

At the end of the walkway, there were a few stairs and two men, the one in front no doubt her husband to be. Though she couldn’t make out his features, she could see that he was very tall and broad shouldered. A small thrill shot through her, a mixture of nervous anticipation and fear.

Taking a deep breath, she started her walk towards a future she could not escape. She remembered to keep her chin up, her back straight, gliding down the aisle gracefully, her blue dress a drop of water in a sea of red.

Whispers and mutters followed her as she walked but she refused to listen to any of them, focusing on the man waiting for her instead. As she drew closer, she was surprised to see he was handsome.

His thick, dark hair, just barely brushing the tops of his shoulders, was pulled back to reveal a face that Rey found surprisingly pleasing. A strong jaw, long, straight nose, and full pink lips. His masculine body was wrapped in crimson and black silk, showing off his warrior’s physique.

As she made her way up the steps to face him, she saw a flash of surprise cross his face before she bowed her head demurely, freeing her hands to take his own.

Rough hands met hers and they were hotter than she had expected, a quiet gasp escaping her lips.

The prince gave a gentle squeeze, perhaps meant to be comforting, but at that moment, as Rey glanced up in confusion, meeting his dark brown eyes, she hated him. She hated him.

Her hatred was all she could think about as she stared into his eyes, the words of the man marrying them a loud drone in her ears.

She hated him and his title, Fire Nation Prince. She hated this place, with its cold, white stone, its menacing red roofs, and the heat... the heat was nearly unbearable in this dress. She hated that this was to be her home now, sent here by the people who were supposed to be her family, the sacrificial lamb of the Southern Water Tribe.

But most of all, she hated him and the look in his eyes, something that looked suspiciously like sympathy and understanding.

He had no idea what she was going through, how this felt. Had no right to look at her like that. He was the prince of a nation who had killed countless numbers of her people, a prince who had probably never known anything but violence.

So she looked away, refusing to meet his eyes even as they held hands, as she muttered her vows and their marriage was completed. The people cheered for their new princess and it made her sick.

Princess of the Fire Nation. Another thing she hated, her new title. One she would wear with nothing but shame and disgust.

It wouldn’t matter soon anyway. Not after she did what she was sent here to do.

____________

With the ceremony complete, the prince escorted her over to their table, set where they could have a perfect view of the dance floor and banquet. If Rey’s stomach hadn’t shrunk to the size of an olive pit, the sight of so much food might have been appealing.

He led her to her chair, pulling it out for her before sitting on his own. She folded her hands in her lap, staring straight ahead even as she felt his eyes on her.

“My name is Kylo,” he finally told her, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine despite the sweltering heat.

“Rey,” she responded curtly, knowing that she needed to play her part, but that little kernel of anger was still smoldering in her stomach.

He was quiet for a second. “Rey. Hardly a traditional Southern Water Tribe name.”

“Well, I’m hardly a traditional Southern Water Tribe girl,” she fired back. She immediately regretted her words when she glanced at him and found one of his dark eyebrows cocked curiously.

Curiosity was the last thing she needed.

“Apologizes,” she said meekly, bowing her head submissively. “The excitement of being married must be getting to me.”

To her shock, he let out a huff of laughter. “You’re not a very good liar, there’s no need.”

Her jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

He opened his mouth to say something then froze, the amused expression vanishing and his body stiffening visibly as an older couple made their way to the table. Though people continued getting their food and celebrating around the dance floor, Rey could feel eyes on them.

Kylo stood and dipped into a bow, Rey scrambling to her feet to follow. Even she recognized the couple; Fire Lord Leia and her husband Han. Anxiety churned in her stomach as she lowered her head. Surely the rulers of the Fire Nation were cruel, vile people.

“Mother, Father, this is my new wife, Rey,” Kylo said quietly, gesturing to Rey.

And to her ultimate surprise, Leia smiled warmly at her. “So nice to meet you. This must be a little overwhelming for you, I’m sure.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to say. She studied the regal woman before her, trying to understand. Was this some sort of trick, a trap hidden behind kind words? So instead of responding, she just nodded slightly, trying to push down her confusion and focus.

But Leia just gave her an understanding look. “I remember when Han first came here from Ba Sing Se to marry me, he had a difficult time adjusting.”

This time, Rey wasn’t able to keep the surprise off of her face and Kylo’s father chuckled. He had gray hair, though his face still had echoes of youthfulness in it, and his eyes were kind.

“Yeah, it was a big difference. The people here, they’re a lot more stuffy and all uptight about traditions and-” Leia cleared her throat, giving her husband a pointed look and he fell silent.

“Do let us know if you need anything,” Fire Lord Leia told Rey, before turning to Kylo, her eyes softening. “Congratulations, son. You have a beautiful wife and made the Fire Nation proud today.”

Kylo bowed his head again as his parents left, but Rey could say that his face was carefully blank. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one less than thrilled by this arrangement. The thought filled her with a bitter sort of satisfaction.

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the celebration, Kylo lost in thought and Rey pointedly ignoring him. As the sun started to set and stars peppered the deep blue sky, nervousness pulsed through her veins. She knew that they would be expected to spend the nights together now… as husband and wife.

And indeed, when Kylo finally asked if she wished to retire to their room, his cheeks held the faintest tinge of pink, only growing when she nodded.

The prince was different than she had expected… softer somehow. Oh, there was no doubt that he was a warrior, his broad shoulders and firm body told her that. But there was a vulnerability in his eyes, a thoughtfulness to his face, and more emotion that she had expected to find in him.

Everyone quieted as they prepared to leave the table, standing and bowing deeply as Kylo took her hand and let her towards the palace.

The interior of the palace was beautiful but just as unwelcoming as the rest of this city. Rey found herself already missing her old home, the lovely blue and serenity of it all.

Kylo led her over to the residential wing, to a door at the end of the hall. Rey’s breathing spiked as he opened the door for her, stepping aside to let her in without saying a word.

She entered after a second of hesitation, feeling the prince’s eyes on her.

The room was opulent, silk banners hanging from the wall and a giant bed with crimson curtains, lit candles giving it a warm glow. It looked like there was a separate bathing chamber in the connected room. It smelled faintly of something sweet and musky, so different from the crisp, fresh smell of home.

Prince Kylo entered behind her, closing the door softly. A silence descended over the room as they eyed each other warily.

“Would you… like a drink?” he offered softly, striding over to the table, opening a bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass.

“Please.” Rey took the drink, draining it in three gulps, then held it back out for a refill.

He complied, that dark eyebrow raising once more but she didn’t care. It spread heat through her body and helped steady the tremble of her hands. She was dreading this, the thought of what she’d have to do next. She knew what was required of a woman on her wedding night.

Though there was no denying that Kylo was pleasing to the eye, the thought of his hands on her bare skin, of him taking her, made her stomach twist. She’d heard that it was painful and was certain that this prince didn’t know anything about gentleness.

But she had her duty, to the elders and to her people.

The elder’s voices floated through her mind.

 _After your wedding night, when he is worn out and deeply asleep, that will be your chance_ …

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Walking over and setting her wine on the bedside table, she turned her back to him, undoing the row of delicate clasps holding her dress together down the front.

Holding the fabric loosely to her chest, she glanced over her shoulder at the prince, letting it slip down to pool around her waist.

Kylo was studying the wine bottle intently, face turned away.

Awkwardly clearing her throat, Rey caught his attention. “I know of my duties as your wife and-“

The prince set his glass down loudly, sloshing wine onto the table. Eyes wide, he hurried over to her, hands out.

Rey flinched back instinctively but Kylo just grabbed her dress, pulling it back around her shoulders gently. His eyes dipped down to her bare flesh for a second, throat bobbing as he swallowed. But then he refastened the top two clasps, hastily covering her back up.

Her face burned with embarrassment and confusion. The elders had assured her that the prince would be unable to keep his hands off of her.

“I…” He swallowed again, brown eyes meeting her own. “I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Anything you don’t want.”

She… she wasn’t expecting this. And there it was again, that gentle understanding in his eyes.

Rey bit her lip, knowing that she should tell him to continue, but she couldn’t deny the surge of relief at his words.

“I do not want you to touch me,” she whispered, before she could stop herself.

He took a step back, an indescribable expression on his face. “As you wish,” he murmured.

He really meant it. Rey was shocked, shaken by his compliance. That was it?

“Will I be punished for this?” she asked.

Kylo looked surprised. “Punished? Why would you be punished?”

“For… not pleasing you. For not performing my duties as your wife.” The words were painful to get out.

He stared at her for a long second, then shook his head, dark hair swaying with the movement. “No, Rey, you won’t be punished. As far as I’m concerned, it’s no one’s business what goes on in our bedroom.”

His face was red but he didn’t look away.

Uncertainty filled Rey. This wasn’t how anything was supposed to go. Nothing here was what she had expected. She’d hated the Fire Nation for all her life, been told they were monsters and murders. But this… what was she supposed to think?

“Why?” she demanded.

Prince Kylo must have seen something on her face because he frowned in concern.

“I want you to be comfortable here. Hopefully even happy… I know-”

“You know nothing,” Rey hissed, that earlier anger resurfacing. “I’ve been forced into a marriage with a man I don't know, forced to leave my home behind. And you want me to be happy here?”

His mouth flattened into a straight line. “My people pushed this on me just as your own did. Don’t think that I was excited by the prospect of marrying a stranger, or forcing a girl to leave her family. But my duty-”

She laughed coldly. “Our situations are nothing alike. If you were so opposed to this, perhaps you shouldn’t have allowed it to happen. Or does the title of Prince give you no power here? Or perhaps you are too much of a coward to speak up and go against your mother’s wishes.”

Kylo’s hands were balled into tight fists at his side and around the rooms, the candle flames suddenly shot upwards, miniature pillars of flame.

Rey gasped in fright, stumbling backward into the wall. She’d never seen firebending before, never felt the surging heat sting at her face. He could burn her to a pile of ashes in a second, if he wished.

Then the flames receded, the candles back to normal. The prince took a step forward, regret undisguised on his face.

“I didn't mean to frighten you,” he told her softly. “The last thing I want is to scare you.”

Though the sudden surge of fire had startled her, what she was more afraid of was the sudden uncertainty in her mind. His humanity was unexpected, terrifying.

“Then leave me alone.”

It was a dumb thing to say, childish. He had nowhere to go, couldn’t leave his room on their wedding night.

But he bowed his head, then retreated through the curtain that led to the bathing chamber. Rey stood frozen, listening to the rustle of his clothes as he undressed and the soft splashes of water as he got in the tub. It was strangely intimate but after he settled into his bath, she sagged with relief against the wall.

Another small kindness from the prince, affording her what small amount of privacy he could.

She searched the dressers, finding a collection of nightgowns. Selecting the one that covered her the most, she undid her dress again, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the ground. She never wanted to see it again.

Then she slid on the nightgown, pulled back the heavy curtains and climbed into the bed. It took her several minutes to calm her racing heart, to convince herself that he wouldn’t emerge from the bathroom with a change of heart and take her.

And indeed, when he did emerge, smelling of fresh soap, he simply took a pillow from his side of the bed. Rey had her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, so she was surprised when she realized he was laying on the ground.

Whether he realized she was awake or not, he didn’t try to say anything and after a while, his breathing deepened.

Rey laid awake for hours, too anxious to fall asleep. Only once she was certain Kylo was truly sleeping deeply, did she slip from the bed and silently pad around to where he was.

His pale face was serene, hair spread out on the pillow like black ink. Her breath caught when she was that he was shirtless, bare chest moving slowly with each breath.

She stood there, thinking of why she had come, why she had allowed herself to be married off. Kylo spoke of his duty to his people earlier, having no idea that Rey was in a similar position.

She was a wolf disguised as a lamb, sent here to murder the prince of the Fire Nation. A blow straight to the heart of this nation.

It would be justice for all the pain and suffering his people had brought upon her own. She had known what needed to be done, convinced it was retribution, payment for all the lives the Fire Nation had taken.

But he was supposed to be a cruel monster. He was supposed to be mean to her, threaten her with violence and fire. She was supposed to hate him.

As she stood there in the dark, gazing down at the sleeping prince, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not after the kindness and understanding that Fire Lord Leia hard shown her, reflected in the actions of her son. Not after what he’d done for her.

So gritting her teeth, she crawled back into her bed and promised herself that tomorrow night was the night.

______________________

For a week, she stood above him every night, knowing she needed to kill him. And for a week, every night she crawled back into her bed, hating herself more and more.

_Weak. Spineless. Soft._

With each day that passed, the sting of those words lessened.

They hardly spoke beyond what was necessary, but that was the issue. Kylo gave her space, telling her that he had notified everyone that she was recovering from her journey and the excitement of the wedding. No one bothered her, a reprieve she hadn’t expected.

She’d gotten a letter from the elders though, inquiring as to why her job wasn’t yet completed. It was hidden in a dresser drawer, waiting for her to come up with an answer.

Then on the seventh day, there was a firm knock on the door. Rey had been cycling through her waterbending moves, the exercises warming up her muscles in a refreshing way.

She opened the door, expecting one of the servants, instead finding Kylo.

Struggling to hide her surprise, she bowed her head. He was always gone in the morning before she got up, never coming back until late.

“I was hoping I could take you somewhere,” he told her hesitantly. “It will only take a few minutes but I think you’ll like it.”

She didn’t really have any way to say no.

When she came here, she didn’t bring any of her old clothes with her, all of them unfit for a princess. And though she hated her new clothes, all various shades of red or black, they meant she didn’t stand out as she and Kylo made their way out to a busy hall.

But rather than leading her outside as she had expected, he took her down a side hall and to a staircase that wound down under the palace.

She paused uneasily at the top of the stairs. Was this a trap? Maybe he had discovered her true intentions and was leading her down to the dungeon to lock her up.

Kylo noticed her hesitation. “Nothing scary,” he promised, eyes serious.

There was no deception in his eyes that she could sense, so she nodded, following him down into the belly of the palace.

“I used to be afraid of coming down here when I was younger. I was convinced there was a monster down here, waiting to snatch me up and eat me.” He chuckled self consciously as they reached the end of the stairs, the air significantly cooler down here. “Once I was finally brave enough to come explore down here though, I was sorely disappointed by how boring it was. Nothing but storage and cobwebs.”

It was the most he’d said to her since their wedding night.

“Is that what you’re bringing me down here for?” Rey asked. “To show me cobwebs?”

He shook his head. “Not quite.”  
  
Kylo didn’t say anything else as he led her down a corridor, pulling a key out of his pocket to unlock the heavy door at the end.

Inside, she couldn’t hold back a gasp of surprise. The room was cool, lined entirely with stone so white that it reminded her of snow. Several pools dotted the floor, one on the far wall that had a small stream coming out of the stone above it, creating a miniature waterfall. The musical sound of running water filled the air, soothing an ache in her heart that she hadn’t noticed was there.

“I had it made for you,” Kylo told her softly, coming to stand behind her. “It’s to practice your waterbending. If you like it.”

Rey’s throat was tight. Before they were married, she’d obviously had to disclose that she was a waterbender, which was surprisingly not an issue. But she’d had no idea if it would be discouraged once she got here, if she would be allowed to continue. It had been a gaping hole in her chest for the last week.

“I do,” she said quietly, already imagining spending her days down here.

The prince touched her shoulder gently to get her attention, the first time he’d touched her in a week.

He held the key out to her, a solemn expression on his face. “This is the only one. And I’ve given strict orders to the few people who know about this that you are not to be disturbed. You can come here whenever you’d like and no one will bother you.”

Rey took the key, the metal warm from his touch. She didn’t know what to say, words dying up in her mouth. He was giving her a greater gift than he realized.

After a second of silence, in which his dark brown eyes searched her face, he bowed his head slightly, taking a step back. “I’ll leave you then.”

“Thank you,” she blurted out, just as he made it to the door. “This… it was very kind of you. I appreciate it.”

As he gave her a small, soft smile, the first she had ever seen on his face, her heart couldn’t help but sink. She needed to end this tonight, before things got even more out of hand.

—————-

It was past midnight when Rey stood above the prince, watching his steady breathing in the dark. She’d been standing there for several minutes now, trying to convince herself to just kill him. To do what she had been sent her to do, to do her duty to her people.

It would only get harder, she knew this. As each day passed and his gentle kindness showed no signs of stopping, she knew she was only torturing herself by dragging it out.

Her hands shook and to her horror, tears burned at her eyes. She hated him, she hated all of them, everyone in this palace and in this nation. But he had been the only person to do something kind to her in so long. He had done nothing to deserve this, other than being born into the family he was. She didn’t know his history, but their two nations had been in a tense peace for a while. Chances were, he’d never even been in battle, never raised a hand in violence towards one of her people.

She fell to her knees silently beside Kylo, bowing her head as a single tear ran down her cheek. Her whole purpose, her reason for being set her, was being undone by a pair of pretty eyes and a kind smile.

“You can’t do it, can you?”

Kylo’s quiet voice startled her, sending her jerking backward. His eyes were open, watching her knowingly.

“You’ve tried every night for a week. I don’t think you have it in you to be a murderer.”

He knew. He knew. Had he been awake all these times, waiting for her to make the first move so he could take her out?

Afraid and panicking, she tried to scramble to her feet to bolt, but he surged towards her, pinning her to the ground in one swift, forceful movement.

She thrashed around with everything she had, to buck him off of her, but he had her trapped, arms and legging unable to move under his weight. She was helpless, completely at his mercy.

“Kill me then,” she spat, twisting her head around as she tried to get free.

“I’m not the type of man to murder his wife in the middle of the night, assassin or not,” he told her seriously, face only inches away.

Rey froze. Was there anything that he didn’t know?

“If you knew I was an assassin, why didn’t you have me killed?” she questioned, afraid to hear his answer. But the true fear was that this past week and all he’d done for her had been an act to gain her trust.

Kylo chuckled lowly, rumbling where his chest pressed against her own. “I only suspected. And then once I realized you were an assassin with a conscience, I was too intrigued to have you arrested.”

Her face burned. “I do not have a conscience,” she snarled. “I hate you and your whole family. You deserve to die.”

He studied her. “Do I? What did I ever do to you? To your people? The Southern Water Tribe are the ones sending out assassins, not the Fire Nation.”

She hated that he was voicing her own tumultuous thoughts from earlier.

“You’re just a girl,” he murmured, lowering his face down slightly closer to her own. “Why would they send someone like you to kill me?”

Stiffening, Rey tried to hide the emotions on her face. He couldn’t find out her secret, the reason she had been chosen for this. He’d kill her for certain if he did.

As he went quiet, studying her face for any clue or giveaway, she became suddenly aware of how unbearably warm his body was pressed against hers. Was that a firebender thing, always running so damn hot or something?

Heat bled up her chest and neck, and she was glad for the darkness as her face burned. Where before, the press of his body against hers had been frustrating, now it just felt… strange. She had a fleeting urge to lift up, to get closer to him and that warmth, to feel skin and against skin-

She bit her lip. Hard.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Kylo just watched her, but she didn’t know what he saw. After a second, he sighed, chest pressing against hers briefly, then rolled off of her.

Rey immediately scrambled to her feet, watching him warily as he did the same.

“So what now?” she asked, rubbing her wrist where she could still feel the hot imprint of his fingers against the delicate skin.

And ridiculously, Kylo stretched, yawning widely, his teeth a white flash in the dark. “Now, we go to bed.”

He bent down, snatching his pillow off the floor and placing it back on the bed before flinging back the blankets and climbing in.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping somewhere comfortable for the first time this week,” he responded lightly. “Since we’ve already established that you won’t murder me in my sleep, I’m going to stop killing my back. But you’re welcome to take the floor if it’s an issue.”

Even in the dark, she could see the spark of challenge in his eyes. It took all of her effort not to growl as she lifted her chin and joined him.

“Nice try, you’re not driving me away that easily.”

“That’s the last thing that I wish to do.” And with those confusing words, he fell silent.

What had she gotten herself into?

_____________

The next morning, Rey woke up too hot, nearly sweating in bed. The reason quickly became apparent as she felt the hard body behind her, the heavy arm slung over her waist. Lips on her neck.

She flew out of bed with a shriek, mortified, her skin hot and tight feeling. Kylo sat up quickly, looking around in an alarmed fashion, sleepy confusion on his face.

“What?” he exclaimed, staring at Rey like she’d grown a second head.

“You- you- you were snuggling me!” she sputtered, face beet red.

He sighed over dramatically, though she could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth with just enraged her further.

Looking completely unconcerned by the whole matter, he shrugged. “I can’t help what I do in my sleep. You’re welcome to take the floor if you’re so uncomfortable.”

Rey let out a wordless scream, and without thinking, pulled the water from the vase of flowers on a table, sending it in a ball over his head and releasing it. It splashed down, soaking him and the bed.

He stared at her through wet hair, an incredulous expression on his face. Before he could say anything, she stomped into the bathing chamber, letting the heavy curtain swish closed behind her.

One bath and half an hour later, she had calmed down enough from waking up like that to now panicking about what she’d just done. She’d dumped water of the Fire Nation prince’s head. What if that was considered an attack? What if he was furious at her?

She dressed slowly in a red tunic and pants, with a black over-vest and sash. Taking her time, she decided that she just needed to suck up her pride and apologize. Her anger had gotten the best of her.

But when she emerged from the bathing room, she stopped mid-step, freezing in shock.

Kylo, her prince and husband, was kneeling on the floor of their bedroom, hands flat against the stone, head lowered.

“Forgive me,” he said clearly, head still down. “If I offended you, I truly meant no disrespect. I’m sorry and will take the floor from now on, if that is what you wish.”

Rey was absolutely stunned beyond words. She could hear the sincerity and regret in his voice and felt shame well up inside of her. Though she didn’t know what was going on between them, or even what she was doing here, it didn’t change the fact that he had been far better to her than she deserved. Something she would have never imaged saying about the Fire Nation prince.

She sank to her knees before him, gently taking his hand as he lifted his head, eyes watching her curiously. It was the first time she had touched him willingly.

“It is I who should be asking for forgiveness,” she told him softly. “I’ve been disrespectful and ungrateful to you. I’ll try to be better.”

He grinned at her, the sight making her breath catch painfully in her chest. “I’m finding that I quite like your prickly personality. Even if it means I’ll get a faceful of water every now and then.”

And despite the absurdity of the situation, Rey felt herself smile for the first time in a long time.

He gazed at her, brown eyes wide. The look on his face made her blush, cheeks heating self consciously.

“Lovely,” he breathed, so softly she almost didn’t catch it.

Later, after he’d left and the servants had come to take care of the bed, exchanging amused glances with each other, Rey pulled out the letter from her elders and sat at the table.

She glanced it over for the twentieth time, already knowing the words by heart. Words reminding her of her duty, of the atrocities the Fire Nation had done to her people. Words that once filled her with a sense of purpose and hatred for the Fire Nation but now just made her feel tired and conflicted.

This… thing between her and the prince was confusing, to be sure. Nothing here was what she had expected and it made her question all that she had been taught. A small part of her couldn’t help but think that perhaps she had been used by the elders, a group of bitter old people who couldn’t let go of the past.

Rey closed her eyes and reminded herself of all the things that she strived to be; strong, bold, outspoken, and always true to herself.

She had to give those up, push them down when she was married off. She’d let herself become an empty puppet for her elders to control.

With a surge of determination, Rey decided then and there that she would be the one to decide her future. She was married, princess of the Fire Nation now. And she would do her best to understand these people, to learn from them and make her own opinions. Though it scared her to think, shaking her very foundation, perhaps she could have a future here. A future with Kylo.

She carefully wrote out her response, sealing the letter up and handing it to her servant to send out immediately. She knew her elders were staying in the Capital City for a few more days, attending peace meetings and visiting important figures, so they would get the letter soon enough.

All it contained was one simple message, all that needed to be said.

_I am no longer your puppet._

_______________________

That evening, Kylo didn’t return until late but Rey stayed up, unable to sleep. When he entered the room, he looked surprised to see her still awake.

“Rey. Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, strangely nervous to see him. “I just couldn’t sleep. I thought I would stay up and see how your day went.”

His face softened and he moved across the room, shrugging out of his stiff looking black jacket and draping it across a chair. “My day was busy. My mother insists on harassing me relentlessly and I’ve had a headache for the last three hours.”

Rey bit her lip, wondering if it would be crossing a list to enquire. But a wife had every right to be concerned about her husband, right? The thought made her feel strange.

“What is she harassing you about?”

He turned and met her gaze, an amused twist to his mouth. “You.”

“Oh.” She wanted to swallow the word back down as soon as it escaped her mouth. “Is she… upset with me?” Having the Fire Lord angry with her was at the top of the list of things she didn’t want to happen.

But Kylo shook his head. “Only upset that you haven’t seen her yet. She’s anxious to get to know you. And annoyed her invitations for tea have been unanswered.”

Now she really didn’t know what to say as she struggled not to glance at said invitations piling up on her side table. “Does she know… about me?”

“If she did, you’d be dead,” he told her honestly.

Swallowing loudly, she really wasn’t surprised by his words. Fire Lord Leia was no doubt fierce and protective of her only son. She would have struck Rey down on her wedding day if she’d known why she was really there.

Again, shame rose in her stomach as she realized how much Kylo had helped her. Someone sent to kill him, someone he didn’t even know. This prince had more kindness in his heart than any person she had met.

“Come sit down,” she told him roughly, throat tight.

He sat on the edge of the bed, confusion drawing his brows together as Rey went into the bathing room and returned with a bowl of water.

“I can help you with your headache… if you’ll allow me? Seems only right since I’m to blame for it.”

He cocked his head. “You can heal?”

Rey nodded, dipping both hands in the bowl and pulling the water to them. Moving slowly, she placed her hands on either side of his head, thumbs gently touching his temples, focusing her energy as the water started to glow. The technique involved redirecting the energy paths in someone’s body, though healing had always been instinctive and natural to her.

Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

After a minute, she pulled away, channeling the water back into the bowl.

“How’s that?”

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked, almost looking sleepy. “It’s… it’s much better actually. You’re a very gifted healer. Thank you.”

She backed away quickly, cheeks pink from their close proximity and the grateful look on his face.

When she returned from the bathing room, he had disrobed, dressed only in his sleeping pants. Rey tried not to stare at his bare chest as he went around and snuffed out the candles, plunging the room in darkness.

She slid into the bed, thankful for the cool sheets against her overheated skin. After a second, she realized that Kylo was still standing, lingering near his side.

“Did you want me to sleep on the floor?” he asked softly.

Rey bit her lip. She didn’t want to banish him to the floor once again but what if he pressed against her in the night again? What if she woke up with his arm around her, the smell of his soap and the slight smoky undertone that always clung to him, filling her nose and tingling on her tongue?

“No,” she whispered, before she could stop herself.

He let out a shuddering breath that sounded unbearably loud in the dark, then joined her in bed, the mattress sinking under his weight.

A few minutes of silence went by but Rey could tell he wasn’t asleep.

“I was thinking,” he finally said, murmuring into the dark. “I’d like to show you some of my firebending tomorrow. If you are comfortable letting me join you in your training room.”

She didn’t answer immediately, thinking of the surge of candle flame when he got angry, the heat pressing against her skin. The years that she imagined her people being burned alive by the merciless flames of Fire Nation soldiers.

Kylo noticed her silence. “Fire can be dangerous and violent, unforgiving if not controlled. But it can also be fierce and beautiful. Like you. I’d like to show you that, if you’ll allow me. I don’t want you to be afraid.”

He just said that she was fierce and beautiful. Her heart started racing and she was suddenly hyper-aware that he was just a few inches away from her.

“Okay,” was all she could croak out, mouth suddenly dry.

She thought that she could feel his smile in the dark.

“Good night, Rey,” was his only response.

_________________

Rey’s eyes flew open, heart pounding out a frantic beat in her chest. It was still dark, the room shrouded in shadows, but something had woken her. Something was wrong.

She held her breath, muscles tense with awareness, lifting her head slightly.

A black shape moved in the darkness, the slightest of movement. But Rey could make out the shape of a person, the glint of moonlight on a knife.

An assassin. The elders must have gotten her letter and decided to take matters into their own hands. She should have expected it, should have prepared.

For the briefest of seconds, the thought crossed her mind; the thought that if she just laid back down and let them go about their business, her problem could be solved. The prince would be dead and she could play the part of a grieving widow. She would be free of this confliction, this burden weighing her down.

The thought was just a tiny flicker in her mind but she didn’t hesitate to snuff it out. The moment cost her though, the assassin shifting out of the shadows to stand over Kylo, knife held high.

Rey lunged across the bed, landing half across Kylo’s sleeping form and grabbing his assailant by the wrist, halting the blade. She felt him jolt awake underneath her, but she was already moving, twisting the assassin’s wrist as she rolled out of bed and to her feet.

They dropped the knife, uncorking the flask hanging off their belt. A stream of water slithered out, forming a whip that snapped towards her. Her suspicions were correct then.

Light and heat flared within the room as a burst of flame flew towards the assassin, who jumped backward to narrowly avoid it.

“Get behind me,” Kylo barked at Rey, stance wide and fists out. But before she could move, another shadowy figure slipped in through the window.

“Behind you,” she warned, watching him spin around and launch several quick blasts of fire at the new assassin.

She wanted to go help but she needed to focus on the waterbender in front of her. Kylo would have to take care of himself for a minute. She hoped.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she told the assassin quietly, as they circled each other slowly. She was at the disadvantage, having no water on her, but they had obviously been warned about her skills and were being cautious. “This man is under my protection.”

“You would protect firebending scum like him?” a gravelly male voice hissed. “You shame your people. If you choose to help him, you are dead to the Southern Water Tribe. We’ll come for you next.”

The room lit up in sporadic bursts of flame, a sign that Kylo was holding his own. Still, this needed to be finished quickly.

“You can try,” she countered, then lunged, kicking a chair at him.

He knocked it away easily with a blast of water, bringing it back then sending it forward at her with a surge. Rey reached out, feeling the push of the wave, gathering it against herself and redirecting the water around her with a swirl. It wound around her torso, obedient to her will, and flew back at its master with a blast that knocked him back into the wall.

A cry of pain made her glance over her shoulder quickly, seeing Kylo stumble back a step, half of his face covered in blood. The sight made her stomach twist with rage and fear. She needed to end this now.

The assassin rolled away quickly, avoiding her next two sharp blasts, moving closer to the window as he did. It was still open.

Rey distracted him with a volley of ice shards, pushing him closer to the window, then sent a puddle under his feet, hardening it to slippery ice. He flailed for a second, trying to regain his balance, but one final wave pushed him out the open window with a muffled yell.

She didn’t stop to see if he had survived the fall.

As she rushed towards Kylo and the second assassin, the sight stopped her heart. His legs and hands were frozen to the wall, glowing with a red light as he attempted to melt his way through, his face covered in blood from a gash that ran from above his eyebrow all the way down his cheek. But the assassin was already bringing a knife down at his heart. Kylo’s eyes found her own, wide but unafraid.

A part of her was screaming at her to stop, that she was only going to bring about her own death, but she ignored it, raising her arms high with a single jerking motion.

Abruptly, the assassin’s hand stopped, just a few inches from Kylo’s heart. He jerked upright, body stiff and the hand holding the knife yanked down to his side.

Rey ground her teeth, perspiration dotting her skin. This was her secret, the reason she had been sent above everyone else to marry and murder the prince. She was a bloodbender.

Upon discovering that she was an unusually powerful waterbender at a young age, the elders had taken her in and taught her to bloodbend, explaining it’s dark power and how it had been outlawed because of it. But for her and the task they wanted her to do, an exception could be made. No one could ever know though, or she would be imprisoned or killed for her ability.

Every time she used bloodbending, it felt like a part of her soul was chipping away. It felt wrong down to the core. And once she got good enough at it that she could bloodbend without the full moon, though it was significantly more difficult, the power that she possessed scared herself. No one was meant to have control like this.

She made the man turn to look at her and lift the knife to his own throat, pressing until it nearly broke the skin.

“Go back to the elders,” she told him. “And tell them that Prince Kylo is under my protection. Tell them that if they make any further attempts on his life, I’ll come for them. That’s a promise.”

Behind him, Kylo slid from the wall, having melted the ice holding him there. She could feel his gaze on her, but she refused to look.

Completely under her control, the man couldn’t nod his head or speak but she saw understanding in his eyes and she knew the elders would receive her message.

Arms still straight above her head, she twisted her wrists and made him walk to the window, climbing halfway out before releasing him.

She nearly collapsed, catching herself on a side table, her body weak and shaking. The assassin jolted, almost falling out the window, before catching himself and with one last terrified look at her, slipped out and into the night.

The silence was deafening as Kylo watched her from across the room with an unreadable expression.

“Your face,” Rey mumbled, trying to drag up what little energy she had left to go to him. He was bleeding badly.

Kylo’s mouth moved but she couldn’t hear his words over the ringing in her ears. The earth tilted and she realized she was falling forward, into black.

\------------

When she came to, only a minute or two must have passed but she was in bed and her mouth tasted like blood. A few candles were lit, showing off the disaster that was their room. Kylo had pulled a chair over and was sitting next to her, seemingly unworried about the blood coating his face.

She watched him warily, wondering if he would strike her down now or imprison her. She’d brought about her own death but couldn’t find it in her to regret the decision. Kylo was a prince, a kind and good one, who would one day rule a nation that needed him. He had parents and people who loved him.

Rey was nothing.

“You’re a bloodbender,” he said, not asking.

She nodded slowly. “You wondered before why I was sent to kill you. Now you know.”

“And yet, more assassins were sent tonight?” He was too observant, too smart. He wouldn’t let her keep anything from him.

Sighing softly, she looked away. “I sent the elders a letter telling them that I wouldn’t kill you. That they no longer controlled me. It’s my fault that they sent the assassins tonight… I wasn’t thinking. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Kylo said nothing.

That was it then. All things considered, it wasn’t a bad way for her story to end. Perhaps saving this prince would help wipe out some of the awful deeds she’d done in her life. Using her bloodbending to save, rather than destroy, felt like a good final act.

Well, there was one last thing she wanted to do.

“Bring me some water in a bowl please,” she asked, sitting up in bed, ignoring the way her head spun.

Surprisingly, he did as she asked, handing the bowl to her carefully.

“Sit.”

Again he did as she asked. She was tired, exhausted really, but she knew that she still had enough energy to heal him, at least mostly.

Wrapping the water around her hand, she placed her palm against his face. His brown eyes watched her, not pulling away or wincing when she touched the cut. It was deeper than she expected, certain to leave a scar.

After a minute, she pulled away, exhaling with relief to see that the gash had closed up into a pink, shiny line. Not perfect, but it would do. It did little to detract from the beauty of his face, she noticed.

“I am sorry,” she told him tiredly, sliding her hand down to cradle his cheek, still a little wet with blood. “I wanted to start a life here, to learn about your people and your ways. All I wanted was to be my own person. Someone I was proud to be.”

His brow creased and he opened his mouth to say something, no doubt to offer false assurances or kind words, as she had come to realize, was his way.

Leaning forward quickly, she pressed her lips against his, cutting off his words.

For a second, he was frozen, stiff and unresponsive. Then, after an agonizing second, gathered her against him, nearly pulling her off the bed, and kissed her back with a need that stole her breath.

Kylo tasted of blood and smoke, his mouth scorching hot against her own, like the fire he commanded. And when she opened her mouth to him, feeling the slick slide of his tongue against her own, she swore she felt the gentlest nip of flame.

If she was going to die, at least she had gotten to kiss her husband, her prince, if only once. Though he wouldn’t get to show her the beauty of his firebending skills, she could feel the fire of his burning passion, his desire.

A week ago, maybe even a day, she would have hated herself at the thought of kissing her enemy, any man from the Fire Nation. But now, she was done denying what Kylo had done to her, what he had opened up inside of her. A tender, gentle part of her soul that she hadn’t know had existed.

He pulled away, eyes concerned when he found her face wet with tears.

“Why are you crying?” he whispered, brushing them away gently with his thumbs.

“I’m just…” She averted her gaze. “I’m sad I won’t get to know you more. I think you’re a great man and you’ll be an amazing ruler. This alliance, this peace… it means something. You’ll make sure that isn’t broken.”

He gently tilted her face back to look at him. “Why are you speaking as if you’ll never see me again?”

She knew that he didn’t mean to be cruel, but he couldn’t help that his words gave her false hope, if only for a second. It was a jolt to the heart that quickly iced over, filling her with a cold, numb feeling.

“Kylo, I know that you have to turn me in. I’m a bloodbender. I’m too dangerous to keep alive. I’ve always known that.”

“Turn you- Rey, why would I turn you in? You just saved my life.” He looked horrified by her suggestion. “I wouldn’t betray you like that. I- I care about you. Bloodbending or not.”

A tiny bud of hope bloomed to life in her chest at the sincerity in his words, the honesty in those brown eyes.

She struggled to speak. “But… I could control you at any time. Or the people around you. If anyone knew, if they found out about me-”

“They won’t,” Kylo said fiercely. “I’ll keep your secret. No one will find out, I promise. You’ll be safe here, I swear it, as your husband.”

He took her hands in his own, squeezing them tightly. “Rey, you said that wanted to have a life here, to learn about my people. Your people now too. That you want to be your own person. You can do that with me.”

Pulling her hand out, he placed it against his bare chest, where she could feel his heart beating firmly.

“Be my wife and let me show you everything. The cities, the food, the people… let me show it all to you. And in exchange, I swear to never force you to be anything you don’t want to be. At my side, you can do whatever you want, become whoever you want. You can be free.”

Freedom. He was offering her freedom. Freedom to spend her days waterbending and exploring new cities, with him by her side. Freedom to do some good in a nation that needed it. Freedom to never bloodbend or be forced to kill again.

“I’d like that,” she whispered.

Kylo let out a laugh, pulling her against him once again. His heat surrounded her and Rey found, to her surprise, she was starting to not mind the warmth so much.


End file.
